pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgia Garcia
Georgia Garcia is a main cure for Pretty Cure Toy! Her alter ego is Cure Marionette. Appearance She has shoulder length dirty blonde hair with barrets holding back her bangs and brown eyes. Her Starlight Academy uniform is a white dress shirt under a dark blue vest, blue pleated skirt, black stockings, and brown heeled Mary janes. The Winter uniform has a blue blazer and a thicker skirt. Her Tennis uniform, a white polo shirt, blue tennis skirt, white socks, blue headband, and white sneakers. Her sleepwear is a black t-shirt and grey pajama pants, Her swimwear is a white bikini. Her formal outfit is a magenta gown with a pink belt, white stockings, and pink sandal heels. As Cure Marionette, her hair turns bright blonde tying in corkscrew pigtails held by pink bows and her eyes turn pink wearing a V neck caped sleeved dress with pink along the V and the edge of the sleeves and white a line skirt with pink along the edge with frills under the skirt, pink fingerless gloves, white choker with a pink heart in the middle, white frill socks with a pink band around the top socks, a wooden cross on the back with marionette strings hanging off of it, and pink Mary Janes. Personality A sweet and kind girl who really doesn't take no shit from anyone if they insults her family or friends. She is the tennis team captain and the president of the puppeteer club who loves toys and puppets ever since she did shows for her sick brothers. Background Childhood Georgia grew up living with her grandmother and parents in the country when she was younger and was use to hard work and loved being outside. Though not rich, her parents were well off her father being a professional tennis player taught her on her grandmother's private court and soon she found her love of the sport. When she was 10, her brothers were born sickly with her parents stressed as they grew up, Georgia helped a lot of the time but soon found a way to entertain them with puppets and taught them how to make them growing up. Two years later is when her mother found a new job in a city that was also close to where the twins hospital was the three moved to Sky View City where she met and befriended Jackie Lynn. Becoming Cure Marionette Georgia was planning to do a puppet show at the elementary school portion of the School when she noticed a plush rabbit and goes around asking the kids and teachers if it's their's until she notices the Plush was groaning until she noticed that was moving and ask for her to stop swinging her around. Georgia startled threw plush who landed on a bush wondering as the Rabbit Plushie starts yelling until she noticed a young girl with unusal going towards the puppet as Georgia follows her gaze and noticed her and shouted at her but the woman summons an Unfavored as the kids ran away screaming as Georgia looks on confused but notices a young girl who ran back for her doll about to be hit when Georgia pulling her out of the way as the puppet stopped short of hitting her as a light flew through the air landing on Georgia's wrist turning it into Pushin as the Rabbit Plushie told her to transform as she did turning into Cure Marionette as the woman shouted at the puppet to fight but it refused but the woman forced it too as it began to attack as Cure Marionette dodged as attacked it out of self defense and purified it with "Marionette String Shot!" purifying it turning it back and caught it as she transformed back she surprised to hear it now talking and walking on it's own apologizing for attack her as the Rabbit Plushie introduced herself as Plush and asks for her help in saving her world from an eslavement by their Queen and Georgia agrees. Etymology Georgia...tiller of the soil Garcia...Bear Cure Marionette...a puppet worked from above by strings attached to its limbs. Relationships Jackie Lynn...She is Georgia's best friend since two years ago and they are pretty close. Jasmine the puppet...TBA Plush...TBA Her Teammates..TBA Cure Marionette Category:White Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Leader Cures